Gemstones such as cubic zirconium and silicon carbide, commonly known as moissanite, have become more readily available and more indistinguishable from real diamonds. As a result, the market is flooded with moissanite which is passed off as diamond. Advances in instruments and techniques are required to authenticate diamonds and prevent fraudulent and mistaken sales.